Levi's life
by RUxKU
Summary: Levi is just having a bad day and he tries to be a jerk. It failed. There are ships. No, Levi is not shipped with any one. This is after the Female Titan thang. Good news: No one died!


This is a **short** story that I will make. It is Attack on Titan and there IS a ship (and other implied ships.). This is my favorite ship from this Fandom! It is: Petra Ral/Oluo Bozado! Oh, in this Oluo and Petra are already married and this would be after the Annie incident (Not everyone died). Yea, this is goin' to be short. **Don't like it: don't read it.**

Disclaimer: Anyone who owns Attack on Titan

* * *

It was the early morning and as Levi Ackerman was sitting at his desk when he got an idea. He wanted to wake all of the members of the Command Force...and make them clean. Everything.

Levi was on his way to the rooms they were inhabiting when he ran into none-other than Hange Zoe.

"Ohhh what is the tired and always irritable Ackerman doing up this early?"

Levi glared at her and unemotionally responded: "I'm on my way to wake all of **their** lazy asses up. What are you doing other than making my life miserable? Aren't you supposed to be in bed with **Moblit**?"

When he said Moblit's name though, a teasing tone snuck it's way into his voice.

"Hm," Hange said with amusement. "My husband is cleaning up from our latest _experiment_."

"I did not have a need to know that." Levi mumbled with malice.

"No! not like that!" yelled a heavily blushing Hange. "I meant that-that after a _scientific_ experiment, Moblit had to stay behind and clean the _lab."_

Hange regained her composure and chuckled. "My,my you have _quite_ a _dirty_ mind Levi."

It was Levi's turn to turn red.

"Anyway, changing the subject," Hange said quickly. "You still didn't answer the question. Why are you up so early?"

Levi grinned mischievously as he recalled his 'evil' plan.

"I'm just walking around the hall. And, I'm going to try to wake all of my officers up and have them clean. **Everything**." Suddenly, Levi started laughing so suddenly. Even Hange was creeped out as she slowly walked away so as to tell her husband how crazy Levi was.

Levi walked on and reached Gunther and Eld's room. They had to share a room in order to conserve space. But Levi just wanted more rooms that are clean and Gunther was **incredibly** messy.

As he knocked on the door, he heard snoring. Loud snoring. When no one answered, Levi kicked the door down and yelled.

"Get up you lazy animals!"

Or, that's was what he wanted to say before he was knocked back by a strong smell. Levi looked surprised and fell on his ass while contemplating life.

He shakily took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and put it over his nose. He didn't even want to identify the smell.

He crept closer to their beds like he was on a stealth mission or something. They were still sleeping.

Levi kicked both of their beds and they still didn't budge.

Levi **really** didn't want to resort to this. In a really high voice, Levi yelled. It was so sudden and **so high**. Gunther and Eld jumped up and looked over to their captain posing like Goku when he goes super saiyin.

It was a heavenly sight and they started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sh-shut up and clean this room." Levi muttered and walked away to the next room, embarrassed.

As Levi was about to knock, the door opened suddenly. And none other behind the door was Petra Ral. Or the alternative, Petra Bozado.

She was in uniform and she was tightly organised but her jacket was different. She had a mug of coffee in her hands and she was... **grinning**?

Why was she so happy? Why is she up early? Levi pondered the questions with outrage. He had wanted to wake her up and force her to clean. But she was already up and ready to jump off a cliff. She even had caffeinated coffee!

"Hi captain Levi!" she saluted. "Oluo, come here!" She called out to her husband.

"*sigh* What is it babe? My coffees not done." he groaned irritably.

Levi smirked. Finally, someone I can make miserable.

"Uh- oh hi Captain Levi." said the target.

"What are you doing here captain Levi?!" asked a large smiling Petra Ral. A smile that was too large.

"I'm here to ask you both to clean the barracks and castle- Petra is there a problem?" Levi was glancing at her occasionally and noticed her fidgeting with her long jacket sleeve and staring at Oluo as she was biting her lip. Levi was very observant.

"Um... Captain Levi, I was about to disclose something very important to Oluo before you came may I tell him before we go clean? Y-you should hear this too."

Oluo looked at his wife concerned and Levi realized something.

"Petra, are you wearing Oluo's jacket?" Levi asked.

Both of them blushed and looked in opposite directions.

A-anyway," Petra restarted completely dodging the question. "we should go inside and sit down."

Levi suddenly noticed that they were still in the doorway. "Sure." he said.

The boys sat down on a soft velvet couch and distanced themselves as far as possible while Petra stood in front of them.

Her hands were grasping each other in nervousness and her lip was still being bitten. Levi almost thought that it was going to bleed.

"Why did you have to talk to me Petra?" he stated it so coldly and distant.

Oluo glared at Levi and then directed his attention to his wife.

"Petra, are you okay? Is something wrong?" his response was warm and it helped Petra calm down. Just a tad.

"Um-" she looked down at her hands. "Oluo, captain Levi... I'm pregnant."

At first, no one reacted. In fact, no one moved or even breathed. All was quiet until Oluo and Levi simultaneously yelled " **WHAT?!** "

Petra winced and stuttered. "I-I-I'm so sorry." she sobbed "I didn't know that you would react this way. ItwassosuddenandIwashappyandIthoughtyouwouldbehappyandthenI-"

She was cut off as Oluo jumped up suddenly ad hugged her in a warm embrace. It was followed by a kiss and as he put his forehead against hers, he cried tears of joy.

"I love you so much and don't you ever think otherwise. This baby is mine and I will raise it to be beautiful and strong like it's mother."

This made her sob harder. Levi was just there awkwardly sitting.

"I may not do a good job raising this child but I will do whatever is in my power to protect this child and all of the other little mini-Petras after it." Oluo continued.

Petra removed her hand from over her mouth and sobbed.

"H-H-How do you know they'll all look like m-me and not you?"

"Petra, baby, if they all look like me, Levi would die." Oluo laughed.

That reminded Petra of the elephant in the room. She sniffed and wiped her tears as she bowed to Levi.

"Captain Levi, please allow me to take a maternity leave." she said as she bowed.

Levi was still processing the news about the pregnancy. Heck, he was still processing everything.

He nodded slowly as Petra and Oluo kissed and wrapped his arms around each other.

' _She almost died during the Female-titan incident and now... she's pregnant?_ ' Levi thought.

Levi Ackerman was unable to ruin anyone's day. But Petra Ral's news sure made _his_ day.

* * *

 **Short, Sweet and just the way I like it. You can do whatever you want to. And yes, I do know it's corny.**


End file.
